What If? A Naruto FanFic
by doug.goodguy
Summary: Naruto's parents are still alive thanks to the third sealing half of the Nine-Tails Chakra into Naruto. Watch as Naruto and Sasuke become the Leaf's Deadly Duo! No parings at this time!
1. The Aftermath

What If? I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by VIZ media, Shonen Jump, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the official release!

What if the Third Hokage sealed half of the Kyuubi's Chakra in himself and half into Naruto leaving his parents still alive, to give him parental love and protection. Also the Uchiha wouldn't have tried to over throw the Leaf as they wouldn't be ostracized.

All internal thoughts will be punctuated 'like this' I will do several time skips over the curse of this story. I got a lot of inspiration from A Hokage's Son by AboveTail.

It was soon after the funeral of the third that Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina and their newborn son Namikaze Naruto were headed to the home of Uchiha Fugaku head of the Uchiha clan. As they were walking Minato couldn't get what happened out of his head. 'Who was that masked man? There's no way in could be Uchiha Madara right?' as they got to Fugaku's home they were welcomed by the little Uchiha Itachi. Minato looked down at the hair to the Uchiha clan, and a genius even for the Uchiha standards.

Minato looked down and saw that he was holding an infant in his arms. "What's his name?" Itachi looked up at the Hokage "Sasuke Hokage-Sama" "is your dad around?" Minato asked with a smile on his face. Then they heard a soft women's voice "Itachi who's at the door?" "The Hokage mother" Itachi replied. Then they saw Uchiha Mikato, Kushina's best friend Mikato took one look at Kushina and knew something was wrong.

"Hello Hokage-Sama" she said politely she looked over at Kushina and saw something else a little newborn baby. "Is that your son Naruto right?" Kushina forced a smile, "yes" Mikato looked down at Itachi "I'll take Sasuke now Itachi you've been with him enough" she said with a smile. "Thank you mom" he said as he was handing Sasuke to his mother. "What can I do for you Hokage-Sama?" "I need to talk with your husband" "I'll get him right away."

Fugaku and Minato sat down at the table as Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikato were looking after the two infants. "What can I do for you Hokage-Sama?" Minato gave him a serious look. "I need to know every thing there is to know about Uchiha Madara" "what why?" "Because… the Kyuubi didn't just show up a masked man summoned it!" 'That's absurd! Uchiha Madara died fighting Senju Hashirama.' "How can you be so shore?" "No one else but Senju Hashirama can control a Biju." 'He's right I'll tell him everything that the Uchiha knows about Madara' very well Hokage-Sama I'll tell you everything."

Seven Years Later: "Dad, Dad, Dad!" "What is it?" "I did it I used the body flicker technique!" Minato looked at his son shocked 'he already learned how to use the body flicker?' Minato had been teaching his son the basics of how to use the body flicker and promised him that he would teach him Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) when he graduated from the academy, something Naruto was looking forward to. Naruto dream was to suppress his father and be the greatest Hokage the Leaf had ever seen. Then there was a ring at the door "I'll get it" said Kushina when she opened the door Itachi was standing there "can I speak with Hokage-Sama Kushina-Sama?" before she could get an answer Naruto came out of no were using his new body flicker "Itachi! Did you see I can use the body flicker! Soon I'll be faster and stronger than him!" Itachi gave him a loving smile. Since birth his younger brother and Naruto been attached at the hip and developed a friendly rivalry. Naruto wanted to know how to use the Flying Thunder God Technique to counter the Sharingans ability to track movement, meanwhile Sasuke wanted to know how to use the Sharingan to counter the already fast movements of Naruto. Both Naruto and Sasuke were seen as geniuses and prodigies. Some even think that they will both surprise Itachi and Minato.

Minato walked up to his son "now Naruto give Itachi some space, he already gets enough of this from his brother" "it's alright Hokage-Sama, but I came to talk and I wish to do it in private." The look on Itachi's face told Minato this was serious "alright, I'm going to talk with Itachi" as he put his hand on Itachi Naruto yelled out "when you get back can we train some more? Please" the look on Minato's son forced Minato to sigh, "fine but only if you do your homework" "I'll do right now!" when Naruto looked back to see his dad all there seamed to be was some what looked to be like smoke, 'I can't till I can do that!'

At the outskirts of the village Minato and Itachi started to talk "so what's so important?" "It's about Uchiha Shisui's death… I helped him kill himself and took his remaining eye" Itachi said waiting for punishment from the Hokage. "Why… from what I hear you two were the best of friends and why tell me at all?" "Because Hokage-Sama he wanted me to, he feared Danzo would steal the other eye." "Wait Danzo stole one of Shisui's eyes?" Minato said furiously. "Yes and you know the power of Shisui's eyes I think he plans an overthrow of the village or at least control you, and I have some evidence that he may have been working with the banished Orochimaru " Minato looked down for a monument then looked up at Itachi "you are given a full pardon for Shisui's death in light of things that have happened you did it for the best interests of the village" Itachi stood there dumb founded but before he could say anthing Minato said "mobilize the ANBU we are going after Danzo and we will make him pay!"

Soon dozens of ANBU Black ops were surrounding Danzo with Uchiha Itachi and Minato in the front. "What is the meaning of this Hokage-Sama? "You know what this is you stole Uchiha Shisui's eyes!" Minato nodded his head at two ANBU, they suddenly appeared right next to Danzo. Danzo killed them both and was about to remove his bandage on his right eye Minato looked at Itachi and saw his Sharingan as it changed into a shape that looked like a shadow shuriken. Then Itachi closed his right eye and said "Mangekyō Sharingan" suddenly Danzo fell to the ground. Minato signaled two ANBU to restran Danzo "take him to the Interrogation Corps! see if he knows anything Orochimaru's whereabouts about " He looked over to Itachi and saw him covering his left eye. "That was the Mangekyō Sharingan, wasn't it? Itachi?" Itachi nodded Minato looked at Itachi somewhat sad, as he knows an Uchiha gets the Mangekyō after talking to Uchiha Fugaku.

'He unlocked it when he helped Shisui kill himself.' Then he got an idea. "Itachi I'm promoting you to Jonin." Itachi looked up at Minato shocked he was still thirteen then again Hatake Kakashi also became a Jonin at the age of thirteen. "Why Hokage-Sama?" Minato looked at the other ANBU find the rest of the Root ANBU and take them to the Interrogation Corps! Lets see if we can reverse this what Danzo has done. And bet their emotions back!" "Yes sir!" the yelled in unison, "lets go somewhere private" then in the blink of an eye they were again on the out skirts of the village. "Itachi when Naruto graduates from the academy at the age of thirteen along with your brother" Itachi interrupted "why thirteen from what I hear is that both your son and my brother if they graduated now they could be Chunin in a year!" Minato smiled and said "You know I changed the law of emergency graduation we are no longer at war there's no need to send seven year into battle." Itachi smiled knowing that his brother will be ready when a war may brake out, but he prayed to God that would never happen agin he saw enough of one war.

Then Minato looked at Itachi. "Now that you have unlocked your Mangekyō" he began you are the perfect fit to be Naruto's Jonin-sensei. "Why?" Itachi asked puzzled, "What I'm about to tell you is top secret the only ones who know about this are my wife my self the late third and Jiraiya-sensei"… Minato took a deep breath "the third and I didn't kill the Kyūbi something like that is impossible instead half of the Kyūbi's chakra was sealed inside my son." "Itachi looked shocked this was the first time Minato seen Itachi look shocked. "So you want me to suppress the Kyūbi's chakra should Naruto lose control?" "Exactly, much like Uchiha Madara you possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, that will allow you to suppress the Kyūbi's chakra simply by putting Naruto in a genjutsu, to put him asleep till I or Jiraiya-sensei can take a look at the seal." "By your command Hokage-Sama" (Little BSG reference)

"remember Itachi this is top secret Naruto doesn't even know am going to tell him when he's thirteen, no one else can know about this understood?" Itachi nodded "good now I've got to get to my son I promised him I'd teach him more advanced body flicker techniques" and then Minato was gone in a flash. Itachi looked up at the night's sky 'I'm going to have a lot on my hands seven years from now.'


	2. The First Test

What If? A Naruto FanFic I don't own any characters in this story.

Seven years later: Naruto, now thirteen was as excited as he could be he was about to graduate from the academy he was hoping to get his fathers former student Hatake Kakashi as his Jonin-sensei. Before he left his home Kakashi had given him the Flying Thunder God Kunai that Naruto's father had given him as a present when he became a Jonin. He was even more excited for the end of graduation as his father would start teaching him the Flying Thunder God Technique.

Naruto had been learning more about seals from his father in the past seven years in preparation to learn Flying Thunder God Technique. Naruto was already seen as one of the fastest people in the village, some thought that he was faster then most Jonin in the village something Naruto took great pride in.

Naruto arrived at the academy and was greeted by his rival and best friend Uchiha Sasuke. "What's up?" "What do you think? We are about to finally become ninja of the Hidden Leaf I hope I get Uncle Kakashi as my sensei." "Same hear from what I hear he has a Sharingan" "that's impossible he's not an Uchiha!" Naruto said shocked the only Sharingan he had seen were Sasuke's older brother Itachi and just recently Sasuke himself although it was not a complete Sharingan it was still impressive. "I heard he got it from one of his friends just before his death." Then they heard the bell and all walked into the academy

Naruto eagerly awaited to hear what team he was going to be on. Iruka was starting to name out the students. "Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino will be on team eight report to room 101" 'damn it! I was hoping to be on the same team as Sasuke'. He walked into room 101 and saw to his surprise and delight Uchiha Itachi; he was wearing the standard Jonin flack jacket. "Hello Naruto" he said with a grin on his face.

"Itachi you're my sensei?" Naruto said with both surprise and happiness. He always looked up to Itachi, much like Sasuke he wanted to surpass Itachi he felt if he couldn't surpasses Itachi he couldn't surpasses his father.

"Alright report to training ground 8 by 1100 hours" "yes sensei!" They yelled in unison.

Two Weeks Ago: Kakashi and Itachi stood at attention in front of Minato he sighed and said "Kakashi I want you t train Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi looked puzzled "don't you think that Itachi should train Sasuke sensei" "I already do" Itachi interrupted. "We spend a lot of time training" Minato looked at Kakashi " Kakashi I need you to help Sasuke with his Sharingan seeing as you are better at using it then some members of the Uchiha clan in the first place. Oh and another thing don't be late I understand you want to visit Obito and Rin but we will need all strong ninja we can get and I feel that Sasuke and Naruto could become the next great Sannin." Minato said with a smile on his face being proud of both Naruto and Sasuke. Then Minato had a serous look on his face "I also want Itachi to be Naruto's sensei for anther reason… Naruto is the host of the Nine-Tails." The look on Kakashi's face said it all "but you and the third killed the Nine-Tails" Minato looked down at his desk. "No you can't kill a tailed beast they just revive that's why they are sealed in the first place." 'His own son he put the Nine-Tails in his own son!' Kakashi wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and yell at his sensei but then he remembered 'sensei always never does something with out reason.' "What happened that night sensei?" "What I am about to tell you is top secret not even the counsel knows. The only ones how knows are Itachi, my wife, Jiraiya-sensei, and myself. It is my strong belief that Uchiha Madara was behind it!" Minato went on to explain what happened that night thirteen years ago. "I also taught Naruto the shadow clone technique so he can learn things faster and after graduation am going to start teaching him the Flying Thunder God Technique." "So you want both Sasuke and Naruto to become stronger to better protect the village?" "That's right in order for that to happen I need both of you to train them as well and fast as you can, Naruto will have to watch his back and Sasuke will have to watch it with him." "I just have one more question sensei why Itachi? Minato looked at Itachi he simply nodded because he possess The Mangekyō Sharingan, and the strongest eyes in the Uchiha clan with that should the seal leak at all he would be able to put Naruto to sleep and wait for me or Jiraiya-sensei to take a look at the seal." Understood sensei" Minato looked at them both "dismissed!" they then walked out of the Hokage's office Kakashi's looked at Itachi "you've got a lot on your plate it seems" "can't wait!" Itachi said sarcastically they then parted ways.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were all looking at their sensei waiting for him to say something. The Itachi broke the silence "your not genin yet" said the Uchiha prodigy "If you past this test you will be" "well what's the test" Naruto said impatiently. Itachi looked at Naruto with a smile "the test is for you three to come up this a strategy that will be a challenge to me."

"You have one minute to come up this strategy and use it… your time starts now!" team eight huddled around looking at Naruto for him to talk every one in the academy knows that Naruto got top marks along with Sasuke. "Ok hears what we do, I'll use the shadow clone technique to make three clones, then I'll have them use the body flicker technique Itachi will easily block all the clones but will serve as a distraction. Kiba you then come in with you fang over fang on his right and left flank." "Thirty seconds!" Itachi yelled "alright while we Kiba and I distracting him Shino you use your bugs and attack him from the back, any objections." "None" they replied, "times up on my mark attack me" "now!" they pulled off the strategy but Itachi dodged all of them then they heard him shout Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) huge ball of flame came towards them. Then Naruto pulled out a scroll opened it and yelled "Fuinjutsu Fuukahoin (Sealing arts: Fire Suppression seal)" Itachi looked shocked but then he remembered 'he is the son of the forth, and he specializes in seals so its only natural for his son to know some powerful seals.'

When he landed they surrounded him Shino's bugs were surrounding him Naruto had his fathers Flying Thunder God Kunai "you all pass your team work was great" "but you could still beat us but, how did we pass?" Naruto asked, "I didn't expect you to beat me I just wanted to see how well you operated as team and you are all in perfect synchronization" Itachi said with a smile now go home and get some rest report to the Hokage at 0800 "yes sensei!" as they started to walk out of the training ground Itachi thoughts to him self 'If Naruto learns the Flying Thunder God Technique coupled with the amount of clones and chakra he as thanks the Nine-Tails I hear he can make he could surpass me and his father before he turns eighteen. And Sasuke has the potential to awaken The Mangekyō Sharingan they could become the Leaf's deadly duo.'


	3. The Chuunin Exams

What If?

One year later: "What do you mean the Chuunin exam's have been canceled?" yelled the chain-smoking Asuma. Minato looked up at the Jonin he had gathered in his office "the Sand said that Orochimaru had offered to help destroy the Leaf if they lent him their forces." All the Jonin looked stunned they know that Orochimaru wanted to destroy the Leaf but why take a gamble that huge? He had to be mad the he knows how powerful the forth is. "So what do we do know sensei?" said the gray haired Jonin your going to fight all the teams "simple I will watch and determine whether or not they are ready to become to become Chuunin." Have each team report to training ground ten at 1000 hours dismissed!" Before they left Itachi turnaround "what if Orochimaru attacks any way?" Minato smirked "I have Jiraiya-sensei tracking his movements if he makes any move against the Leaf then I'll kill him for good!"

"I have one more question" said Itachi I heard your son has mastered the Flying Thunder God Technique even though he's just fourteen he could probably take most of us down … and I've heard you taught him the Rasengan and only took him five weeks to master both of them." All the Jonin looked shocked both of those techniques would take years to master but Naruto did it in five weeks! "The answer to your question is yes he knows both now but why dose it matter I told him it is only a attack to be aimed at his enemy's and never against anyone of the Leaf." "I'm worried that my little brother will be to jealous and take their rivalry to far." "I took that into consideration and had Kakashi teach Sasuke the chidori and both of them were tolled the same thing use it only against your enemy's." Itachi smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

All the students were gathered at team was gathered at training ground ten all of them wondering what was going on then out of blue all of their sensei's came out of nowhere with Minato in the front. "As you all heard the Chuunin exam's been canceled but … I will have a impromptu Chuunin exam." All of the students were full of glee waiting to hear what the test will be. "You will act as a team and take on each of your sensei's." "What!" Yelled Naruto how are we going to beat them?" Minato smiled at his son come up this a plan and use it to the best of your ability even if you lose . . . which you probably will you can still become Chuunin." You have two minutes to come up with a plan starting now!"

All the students gathered around Naruto spoke "Shikamaru you should come up with a plan you're the smartest of all of us!" "To troublesome" god damn it! Fine ok Taira" Taira was dressed just like her sensei Kurenai and just like her was a Genjutsu user. "You will cast a Genjutsu on Guy-sensei, and Asuma-sensei seeing as they don't have Sharingan or are capable of seeing through Genjutsu." Tenten take these scrolls and jump as high as you can and open them my Fly Thunder God kunai will fly out make shore they hit all around them Choji you hit them on their right flank, Ino and Sakura you will serve as look outs, Neji, Lee, and Hinata take on Guy." "I-I don't know if I can." Naruto smiled at her "don't worry your strong and besides we need you and Neji's Byakugan to hit Guy-sensei's chakra points." Neji laughed at Naruto's words "you have a problem Neji?" "Yup I do, she's weak she couldn't take on a fly an" "you the fuck up right now! She's strong you are weak for not believing in your fellow team mates!" Neji looked down angrily. Tenten and Kouki you two are good close range fighters you will engage Asuma-sensei" Kouki part of team Kurenai she wore a black shirt and black pants and sandals every one else thougt it was kind of weird but she was a great fighter. "Sasuke your with me I'll use my wind release and you your fire release that should put them off guard Shikamaru you hit their left flank try to immobilize as many as you can or get them off guard." "Times up! You start now!"

Tenten jumped into the air unraveling the scrolls that Naruto gave her. Suddenly dozens of Flying Thunder God kunai hit all around the Jonin "every one look out these are Naruto's Fly Thunder God Kunai!" Itachi yelled as they were all looking for were Naruto's Kunai landed they heard two people yell "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) and "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) suddenly a massive fire ball twice the size of the Gōkakyū was coming at the Jonin because they looking for where Naruto' Kunai landed they were taken off guard Kakashi formed the bird, bore and dog seals and yells "Doton: Doryūheki" (Earth Release Mud Wall) suddenly a wall of earth pops up out of the ground with the shapes of bull dogs on it barely holds of the attack. Then he sees Naruto in the air with Sasuke next to him 'he must of used the Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport both him and Sasuke into the air I guess I have no choice' he then reviles his Sharingan in his left eye but before he can cast a Genjutsu on Naruto he hears "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" another fire ball comes out of Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi barely dodges it then he feels a kunai against his throat. 'While I was distracted by the fire ball I landed right behind a Flying Thunder God Kunai' "good work Naruto, good work Sasuke" they both smile. "Sasuke we need stay focused lets go after Itachi-sensei!" "Everyone don't look into Itachi-sensei's eyes!"

Itachi looked at both Guy and Asuma and saw they were in a Genjutsu but suddenly he saw a giant ball coming at him. 'They wont let be get to Guy or Asuma' he jumped out of the way and saw while he was in the air both Asuma and Guy were out of the game. Then Naruto appeared in front of him. They engaged in hand to hand fighting Naruto looking down the hole time making shore not to look at Itachi's eyes. Naruto got hit in the face by Itachi, Itachi looked down and saw that Kurenai was out of the game as well Sasuke was able to see thru her Genjutsu, then he felt Naruto grab his arm and smile at him it wasn't long enough to put Naruto in a Genjutsu. Then when he landed he felt a Kunai against his throat Naruto had marked him when he grabbed his arm in less then a minute all their students beaten them but it was manly Naruto and Sasuke they were now the Leaf's deadly duo.

"Congratulations all of you are now Chuunin" Minato yelled. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed each others hands bumped each others chest's together "lets get some roman my treat" Sasuke said and instantly retargeted. But then Minato walked between them "that can wait Sasuke I have to talk to my son" "yes Hokage-Sama!" he ran off with Itachi Naruto heard something about Sasuke asking how he did. Minato looked down at Naruto "I need to talk to you son" "what ever it is I didn't do it!" Minato chuckled no your not in trouble 'just say it Minato you said you would tell him when he's a Chuunin' "you're the Nine-Tails host!"


	4. Helping the Sand and Going to WAR!

I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by Viz Media Shonen Jump and Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release!

"What do you mean I'm the host of the Nine-Tails?" Naruto yelled visibly angry. Minato went on to tell him that his mother had been the previous host and how the masked man and that the third sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto because his father had faith that he could one day harness it's power and beat the masked man. "Well if the third and you believe in me I wont let you down!" Minato smiled and teleported him and his son home.

Two Years Later: Naruto and Sasuke have now become the most powerful ninja in the world as the Leafs deadly duo. Naruto went to train under the sages at Mount Myōboku were he achieved perfect sage mode. All the while Sasuke trained with Itachi to better improve his Sharingan. They have single handedly stopped wars from happening as other villages are afraid of their power some say they are more of a deterrent then the tailed beast. Their wardrobe has changed as well Naruto now wares a coat much like his fathers it's red with black flames at the bottom with a black shirt and white pants tucked into his sandals, it has the Uzumaki clans crest on the back and the Uchiha clans crest over lapping it and the Senju crest as well, Sasuke not to be outdone now carries a sword and a coat like Naruto's with a blue long sleeved shirt and white pants it is black with the not just the Uzumaki clans crest but the Uchiha and Senju's as a sign of friendship they both ware the standard Leaf flack jacket. The flack jacket has changed do to Naruto and Sasuke's constant appeals the back and sides of the jacket now have the same design as the back of their coats.

Naruto and Sasuke had been given a mission to help the Sand deal with bandits on the border with land of rivers. The Sand had been an ally with Leaf for years Minato could not let these bandits not only disrupt trade with the Sand but also with the land of rivers. When they got to the Sand they were paired up with Temari and Kankuro, as well as a platoon of Sand ninja.

"What's the sidrep?" asked Naruto, "bandits have been raiding the border many of them are A to S missing Nin" "this should be fun," said Sasuke with a smirk." As they got to the border Naruto put his fist up singling the order to stop he then opened two scrolls and then dozens of kunai came flying out of the scrolls Sasuke then unsheathed his blade from his back. "Every one stay back Sasuke and I will handle this." "That's crazy you may be the deadly duo but Intel has stated that the bandits number in the hundreds!" Shut up Kankuro! We are about to see the Golden Flash and the Lighting Uchiha in action!" yelled Temari. Suddenly hundreds of ninja surrounded Sasuke and Naruto "you should have listened to the puppet guy!" said a ninja behind a Ape shaped mask. Then Naruto looked over at Sasuke they both nodded Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and then three flashes of gold were seen and as the missing Nin were about to attack the platoon of Sand ninja Naruto and Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. It looked like there were multiple Narutos but in reality he was moving so fast that no one could keep up with his movements all the Sand ninja saw was lighting and spiraling blue orbs making contact with the missing nins. It only took seconds for Naruto and Sasuke to beat them. But what was more amazing was that they didn't kill a single one of the ninjas. "Now you can interrogate them, Sasuke and I will stay in the Sand for a week or so, Sasuke's Sharingan will be able to get a lot of info out of them. Naruto then used the clone seal a single Naruto clone appeared in a puff of smoke. "This clone will go get my father the Hokage he was asked to come to the Sand when the mission was complete by the forth Kaszehage." The Sand ninja didn't even respond their jaws looked like they were going to hit the ground, they just saw two ninja take out A to S missing Nin like it was nothing. "Well let's head bake to the Sand to be debriefed" Naruto said as he walked past the Sand ninja. "What about them" one of the Sand ninja said "oh that's right I almost forgot." As Naruto said slapping his head. He then threw a Flying Thunder God kunai on the ground then a circle of seals appeared "everyone grab one of the them then step into the circle." They did as they were told when they were all in Naruto made the snake, horse, rat and ram seals then they appeared on top of the Kaszehage tower.

In the Kaszehage's office sixteen years ago:

Minato walked into the forth Kaszehage's office. "What is it you need Kaszehage-Sama?" "I need you to put a Uzumaki seal on my new born son." Minato looked at him razing a brow 'why dose he need a seal on his son' "I know what your thinking why a put a seal on my son its because we sealed the One-Tail in him and I cant risk it going on a rampage." "Ok I'll put a Eight Signed Seal on him the strongest there is. But you must shower him with love the seal wont hold if his rage consumes him."

Present Day: Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke were walking towards the Sand's interrogation unit building to have Sasuke use his Sharingan on the bandits they had caught two days ago. Gaara had been a life long friend of the Leaf's Deadly Duo for years. Naruto and Gaara understood each other thru the pain they faced as children as both of them were hosts to a tailed beast, Sasuke got along with Gaara but wasn't as tight as Naruto was with him. But he still admired his strength and heart no matter what obstacle that was in his way he always found away around it.

As they entered the interrogation building Baki looked over at them he requested Gaara for his sand prison jutsu to immediate and terrify the bandits and Sasuke to help in the interrogation with his Sharingan he didn't know why Naruto was with them. "Why is he here?" pointing at Naruto. "Nice to see you to" said Naruto in a somewhat angry tone. Naruto never really liked that man he also didn't understand why he ware a cloth over his left eye 'was it to hide a humiliating scar? Maybe he stole a Sharingan or Byakugan?' whatever the case he just did not like that man. From what he heard Baki was in favor of Orochimaru's plan to attack the Leaf but was the Kaszehage refused knowing two things one Orochimaru can't be trusted and two that the forth Hokage could easily take down entire platoons of men in less then a minute.

Baki looked over to Sasuke "if you would be so kind as to try to place this man under a genjutsu." Sasuke simply nodded as he went over to the man bound in chakra threads Sasuke looked directly at his eyes activating his Sharingan. Naruto got a glimpse of Sasuke's eyes they did not look like the normal three tomoe seals instead it looked like a red six pointed star 'is that Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan? I've never seen that before' thought Naruto puzzled. Sasuke closed his left eye then asked the bandit "why are you raiding the border between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind?" the bandit looked like he was in a anther world Orochimaru paid us a great deal to raid the border in order to get the Golden Flash and Lighting Uchiha out of the Leaf. He plans to attack in three days time." The bandit finished then passed out Sasuke looked over at Naruto "we need to alert the Leaf now!" yelled Sasuke. Already on it Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground and yelled " Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"(Summoning Technique) a small red toad appeared and looked up at Naruto before he could say anything Naruto said "I need you to go back to Mount Myōboku and go thru a warp pool and tell my father that the Sound, led by Orochimaru himself is going to attack the Leaf now go!" the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke Naruto looked over to Sasuke "we need to go now we might get to the Leaf in two days time" Sasuke nodded then Gaara stepped in the "Sand will give you two hundred ninjas myself included" Naruto looked at Gaara "but isn't that your fathers decision to make?" Not really the alliance we have with the Leaf states that if ether village is threatened that the other must said at least two hundred ninja of at least high chunin to help." "Ok then gather your men we leave in an hour and then we march to war!" Naruto said triumphantly.


	5. And so it begins

I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by VIZ media, Shonen Jump, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the official release!

One day has passed since Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and his sister Temari along with some two hundred Sand ninjas. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Temari were setting up as Naruto made several shadow clones to go and set up Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) seals incase of an ambush. He sent at least a dozen to scout ahead hoping they would get in contact with the Leaf or find the enemy and disappear to give Naruto a idea of what they were facing.

Naruto was looking down at a map of the likely battlefield Sasuke, Temari and Gaara soon joined.

"Any word from your father?" Sasuke said he had just saw a messenger toad appear in front of Naruto hopping for some good news.

"Yes and none of it's good" Naruto said as he was looking at the ground deep in thought. "Turns out that many of the Leafs best ninjas are on missions they have been recalled but it will take days for many of them to make it back to the village."

"Well that's not good, what's the enemy's numbers and position?" asked Temari.

"It looks like they have about three thousand strong at least on the eastern flank that's where we will be fighting. the strength of the hole Sound army is likly ten thusend strong. The Leaf is getting all the military might it can muster but it will take time luckily most of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan members are still in the village. Right now the enemy seems to be one hundred kilometers north of the village if we leave at first light we will get to the high ground here." Naruto said putting his index finger on the map that showed the geography of the land.

"So I take it that we are to take the high ground and latterly make it rain fire?" asked Sasuke "that's right according to the messenger toad my father, grandpa Jiraiya, and Tsunade-Sama will be battling Orochimaru. We will meet up with anther three hundred Leaf ninja and set up a FOB (Forward Operating Base) and hit the enemy on the their right flank."

The next day Naruto and the others met up with the three hundred Leaf Ninja. Among them were Tenten, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

Sasuke was telling Sakura to set up a medical unit in the back of the FOB while he was talking to Sakura Naruto was telling Hinata to activate her Byakugan at the same time encouraging her to not be frightened.

Naruto then slammed his palm on the ground yelling Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) out of the smoke appeared Gamakichi the orange toad was about twice the size of Naruto and knowing that battle was imminent he was wearing blue armor that covered his chest and shoulders as well as a small dagger (small for his size) on right thigh. "Yo Naruto is the enemy here yet? I am hungry for my first battle!" he said excitedly.

"You shouldn't all war brings is misery and hate we fight to defend not just the Leaf but the people we love! And you wont act as a front line combatant leave that to Sasuke and me we will direct this army you are to gather any wounded and take them to the medical station understood?" Gamakichi sighed, "ok I understand Naruto" Naruto looked up at his good friend "don't worry I'm shore that you nock some Sound nins heads off! Now go to Sakura she will give you orders on who to pick up first depending on the severity of the wounds." With that Gamakichi jumped away to the medical unit.

Naruto then turned to the two-dozen ninjas he had told to gather at the top of the hill. He handed them each a scroll and said "when my first attack fades I want each of you to open your scroll and direct it at the enemy." All of them nodded at once they new that Hiraishin kunai would come out of the scrolls. "When will we know when your attack fades?" "Trust me you will know when you see it" Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto asked to speak with Sasuke in private he wanted to know if Sasuke had unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan. When he asked Sasuke looked down "I unlocked it when I was training with Itachi" Naruto looked at him and said in a commanding voice please don't use it I've seen Itachi-sensei use it and read scrolls on it leads blindness. We can't have our best ninja on the battlefield go blind mid battle." Sasuke was deep in thought 'he's right it does lead to blindness I'll use it moderation hopefully when he's not looking I don't want to worry him.' "Alright Naruto you win I wont use it" Naruto looked up to and smiled. "Good you know who your commanding right?" "Yes I'm commanding unit two short to mid range fighters. Your commanding unit one close range fighters and Gaara is commanding unit three long range fighters."

"Naruto-Sama!" a Hyuga scout yelled, "what is it?" "The enemy is approaching ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) one minute!" 'One minute damn their fast' thought Naruto. "Sound the alarm all combat units to their positions!" Naruto then jumped to the top of the hill all the Sand and Leaf nins were running to get in positions Naruto was standing next to Sasuke then Sasuke started to from the hand seals for Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Naruto interrupted Sasuke much to his annoyingness "what is it?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "I've been wanting to try a Jutsu I learned" he replied. 'It better be good the enemy coming at use fast' thought Sasuke. Naruto clapped his hands then yelled "Suiton: Suishōha!" (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave) a massive amount of water formed around Naruto then pushing his hands forward the vortex of water went straight down the hill almost crating a pound. Sasuke looked at him shocked he thought Naruto only had wind release the only other ninja he could think of that had that kind of Water Release power was the Second Hokage. It was said that he could create tidal waves even if there was no source of water around, 'Could Naruto be related to Senju _Tobirama?'_ After Naruto finished his jutsu and seeing hundreds of sound nins get blasted away by a massive wave of water he turned to Sasuke and said in a serious tone while drawing out a Hiraishin kunai "and so it begins."


	6. Battle of the Eastern Flank

I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by VIZ media, Shonen Jump, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the official release!

This chapter is very bloody and dark you have been warned!

"Units one and two let fly!" yelled Naruto suddenly hundreds of sand shuriken and kunai including Hiraishin kunai (Flying Thunder God kunai) as well as fire manly coming from the Uchiha in unit two the storm of kunai hit the Sound nins as they were recovering from Naruto's attack. "All right time to get serious" said Naruto then yelled "Hirashin Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Flying Thunder God Summoning Technique) then a gold flash appeared and a Naruto clone in a meditative state. Naruto then released the jutsu.

After that orange covers his eyelids and his eye's look like that of a toad or frog.

"Unit one charge FOR THE LEAF!" yelled Naruto. As one hundred and fifty Leaf nins and fifty Sand nin charged down the hill as Naruto disappeared in flash of gold.

Naruto then appeared in the middle of the Sound's ranks "Hirashin bombardment!" all that could be seen ware flashes of gold and men being decapitated and blood being spilled all over the ground.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind a Sound nin before the man could react Naruto stabbed him in the base of the skull sending gray matter right on to Naruto's flack jacket.

Naruto then appeared over some fifty Sound nin with a Ōdama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere) and smashed it into a Sound nin crushing his torso but leaving his head and legs intact. He looked like a toothpaste bottle with all the tooth past at the bottom. In the process making a huge crater sending shrapnel into the surrounding Sound nin.

During the chaos the Sound nin did not were the attacks were coming from as dozens of their comrade's were falling all around them in flashes of gold. During this time the Leaf and Sand nins were hitting the their front lines sending panic throughout the ranks. The Sound nin were struggling to regroup when then all they heard was "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation) before they heard they saw Uchiha Sasuke then thirty men vanished as they turned to ash.

Then they saw two gold flashes but instead of seeing Naruto they saw Sasuke swing his katana charged with lighting slash three Sound nin clean through their stomach as their top half's fell their innards fell to the ground.

Naruto then flashed next to Sasuke. "I am going to use THAT JUTSU, buy me some time" said Naruto. "Got it," replied Sasuke then two shadow clones appeared next to Naruto as the original started to form a Rasengan one of the clones contained the Rasengan while the other began to add wind chakra into the growing Jutsu. As this was going on the Sound nins saw a opportunity to get rid of the golden flash forever, that was not the only thing going through their heads they were all thinking of the fame that would come with the come with killing one of the Leaf's Deadly Duo. But as they got closer to the golden flash Sasuke's cut them down with Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear) coming out of his left hand. Then they saw something even more terrifying above the golden flash was what seemed to be a massive shuriken make of wind. "Units one and two fall back to defensive line bravo!" Commanded Sasuke.

Sasuke had seen first hand what this Jutsu could do and knew it's blast radius was huge and he could not take the chance of losing any solders from one of their own attacks. 'This is the first time Naruto has used this in battle, I hope it will not just send the enemy to the afterlife but demoralize them to them to the point were they think they cant win.

Naruto then yelled "Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken) 'I can only use this two more time I used up too much sage chakra with all those Rasengans' he thought to himself.

He then shocked everybody on Leaf, Sand, and Sound except Sasuke who had seen the attack first hand after Naruto got back form his Sage training. As it flew it cut through Sound nin after Sound nin then it expanded causing a massive explosion killing at least fifty sound nin.

With that attack over Sasuke to the initiative ordering units one and two to hit the enemy on the center and left flanks. As they were the ones most hit by the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto then fell on to his hands and knees panting heavily. Seeing his friend in distress Sasuke picked him up and asked "what's wrong, I thought you were in Sage Mode?" "I was, but I was already on the brink of going out of Sage Mode."

"Can you still fight?" replied Sasuke.

"Ya just need to Summon another clone" Naruto then slammed his hand on the ground yelling "Hirashin Kuchiyose no Jutsu" a clone appeared in a meditative state then vanished in a puff of white smoke. With that Naruto went back into Sage Mode.

A Sand nin then jumped in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto-Sama, Sasuke-Sama! The right flank is collapsing! What are your orders?" Naruto looked over to Sasuke "can you hold the left flank Sasuke?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya we are actually pushing them back I'd say they have lost one third of their forces." "Alright you!" Naruto said pointing at the Sand nin in front of him. "You go and get in contact the reinforcements and get both a ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) and tell them, when they get here to reinforce the right flank." "Yes sir Naruto-Sama!" With that the Sand nin jumped away towards the FOB (Forward Operating Base)

Naruto appeared on the right flank were he saw to his horror dozens of Leaf and Sand nins body's along the battleground. And then he looked at the Sound nin they looked like monsters with all different kinds of mutations. Some had what looked like they hade axes for arms, others had huge fists with spikes on their knuckles. But what was most horrifying was they had all different kinds of weapons sticking out of them, some were swords, kunai, and shuriken.

Naruto looked to his left and saw Shikamaru trying his best to keep his Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) but Naruto could tell he could not keep it up for long. Naruto then threw a dozen or so Hiraishin kunai (Flying Thunder God kunai) at the enemy he then took advantage of the curse marked Sound nin being bound by the Kagemane no Jutsu and took them all out in less ten seconds all the Leaf and Sand nin saw were flashes of gold and spiraling blue orbs smashing into then cursed marked nin. All that could be seen was the blood of the enemy pooling on the ground, and their organs falling out of torso.

After this the Sound nin began to rout. Cursed marked nin could not beat the Golden Flash and the Lighting Uchiha than how could they? Sasuke then appeared next to Naruto "Naruto what do you think should be pursue? I think we should not we need to gather our wounded and dead and get a casualty list." "Agreed for all we know they could lead us into a trap! Naruto then looked at three Leaf nins "you three go to the FOB (Forward Operating Base) and get commands form HQ. And get me the situation of my dad's battle! ASAP! As well as reports from the eastern flank now!" (As Soon As Possible) "Right away Naruto-Sama!" they yelled in unison.

"We may have won the this battle but it means nothing if the eastern flank dose not hold." Don't worry Kakashi – sensei is in charge of the eastern flank it will hold" Sasuke said with confidence. "I hope your right should the Western flank fall all the Sound is us a pincer move and over whelm use us."

Do you guys or girls think I should have Naruto's Great Grand Father be Senju Tobirama?


	7. Ready to Face Legends

I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by VIZ media, Shonen Jump, and Mashashi Kishimoto. Please support he official release!

An hour passed after the battle Sasuke was trying to get a casualty count, while Naruto went to the medical unit to try to raise the Sand and Leaf Nin's spirit that had been wounded during the battle.

So far the center of line of Leaf was holding and slowly pushing the Sound Nin back into a corner. The western flank was in the most trouble many of the Sound Nin had curse marks. Kakashi led the western flank. He was one of the few Jonin ninja left in the Leaf.

"I want a full casualty report ASAP! I want teams of twenty teams of five each one has to have two Hyuga and three Uchiha, hunt down any stragglers!" Sasuke yelled "right away Sasuke-Sama" said the Sand messenger.

Naruto went to the communication unit. There he saw Ino "Ino get in contact with the western flank and see if they need any assistance." "Understood Naruto-Sama!" she then used the Yamanaka's clans telepathy to get in contact with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei requests help they are being driven back, if they don't get help soon they may be over run and head strait to the Leaf!" "Understood" said Naruto. He then looked to Sasuke how was talking to Shikamaru on strategy incase of a counter attack. "Sasuke can you handle things here?"

"Yeah but where you going?" replied Sasuke. "I got to go help Uncle Kakashi on the western flank, we can't let it collapse!" "Understood" and with that Naruto vanished in a flash of gold. But before that he yelled Suiton: Suishō

Meanwhile on the western flank: "We cant hold out much longer" said Guy. "I know that that's why I've called in the … "ha!" suddenly Naruto appeared in a flash of gold with a massive vortex of water he then pushed his hands outwards and the vortex of water hit at least twenty Sound Nin.

"You okay Uncle Kakashi?" "I am now" Naruto then throw a backpack at Kakashi. "Tell your men to throw the kunai at the enemy I'll take care of the rest."

"Understood alright you heard the man five kunai each aim right at the enemy rank's!" ordered Kakashi.

Then ten of Kaskashi's men threw the Hiraishin kunai at the Sound's ranks right after they landed all the Leaf Nin's saw was flashes of gold and blue orbs smashing into the enemy. Some of what they could see were the chests of men collapsing and blood exploding out of their lungs.

It was at was at that time when the enemy began to rout. But before the enemy could escape Naruto cut them off killing the rest.

When Naruto appeared next to Kaskashi he was covered in blood none of it his. Kaskashi's jaw it the ground, the only time he saw anything close to that was seeing his sensei do that he thought no one could be nearly as fast as Minato.

"Naruto-Sama!" "What is it?"

"Your father requests your and Sasuke's presents at his battlefield!" "You mean where he is fighting Orochimaru?"

"Yes sir!" "Alright I'll go and get Sasuke. Uncle Kaskashi can you clean things up now?" "Thanks to you we can!"

Naruto then arrived at the FOB and immediately tried to find Sasuke. He found him lying on a cot with his katana and coat lying next to him.

Naruto was a little angry to see Sasuke just lying there after he just went to bust his ass to help out on the western flank!

Naruto then sprinted over Sasuke "wake the fuck up!" Sasuke then immediately jumped up grabbed his katana drew it and was in a defensive stance. "Wow, wow, wow man calm down" Naruto said holding his hands in the air waving them franticly.

"Don't EVER do that again!" yelled Sasuke. "What's this about anyways?" asked Sasuke. "Don't know all I do know is that my dad wants us to get to his battlefield ASAP.

"How are we going to do that? His battle is thirty kilometers north of our position." "He'll probably put a Hiraishin seal down. But in the meantime we should get ready for battle this is Orochimaru after all!"

With that Sasuke went to go sharpen his katana, and get as many kunai as possible. At the same time Naruto was going and collecting as many Hiraishin kunai off of the battlefield and putting them in backpack.

Naruto then went over to talk to Shikamaru. Shikamaru you will be in charge of this position while Sasuke and I are gone, and save that 'troublesome' bullshit please!" Shikamaru was always seen as lazy but everyone knew that he was had a IQ of two hundred.

Naruto went and made two shadow clones he then put two Hiraishin seals on them. They then went into a meditative stance.

Naruto then sensed that a Hiraishin seal had been put down he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and in a flash of gold they were teleported to a battlefield full of craters. But also something different there was wood all over the place and massive pools of water. What was going on? Then Naruto and Sasuke saw two figures. Both of whom they recognized right away the first and second Hokages.

Then right next to Naruto and Sasuke appeared Minato. He looked down at the young ninjas as they looked out in awe. Naruto then looked up at his father "dad are those who I think they are?" Minato looked down at Naruto and simply nodded.

"So how are we going to handle this?" asked Sasuke. Minato looked at the two most powerful ninjas in the world. "Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-Sama, and I will battle Orochimaru while you two try to place contract seals on Lord First and Lord Second."

Naruto looked up at his father puzzled then he let out small chuckle. Sasuke looked at his friend "I don't see anything funny about this situation!" "No it's not that it's just… that Lord Second has been brought back with his own Jutsu!"

"Alright dad we will put the contract seals on Lord First and Lord Second" Sasuke looked at Naruto and simply nodded Naruto then summand a clone and in a puff of white smoke it disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke are now ready to battle the past strongest Hokages.

Cliffhanger HAHAHAHA. Sorry for the short Chapter but I promise the next will be much longer!


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note: It might be awhile till I post the next chapter with school and everything. But I promise I will post it by at least the end of September!


	9. Fighting a loseing battle!

I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by VIZ media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, and Mashashi Kishimoto. Please support he official release!

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at the famous Kage brothers Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. The two Hokages that build the Leaf to what it is.

And now they had to fight the strongest past Hokages and on top of that they can't be killed, due to the Edo Tensei (Reanimation) the only way to beat them is to seal them.

"So how are we going to seal them?" Asked Sasuke. "We are not… we will place a contract seal on each of them severing the control between Orochimaru and Lord First and Lord Second." Sasuke looked at Naruto thinking to himself that he never considered that an option.

Naruto looked at Sasuke "so how do you want to handle this, who should go after who?" Sasuke was thought for a moment then looked back at Naruto "I'll go after Lord Second my lightning attack's are strong against water and your speed can counter any wood release that Lord First may try to use on you, any objections?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke "none" "OK then let's get to it!" they both then headed strait towards their opponent's knowing that they were going to be in the for the fight of their life's.

Naruto proceeded to throw as many Hiraishin kunai he could at the first Hokage. Of course because of the Edo Tensei any damage you do to the target it will just regenerate, so Naruto knew he had to be fast and carful. Hashirama's wood release could suppress chakra. Naruto would have to use his speed and sage mode just to have a chance of getting close to the strongest ninja of all time.

Sasuke job was easer because of Tobirama was known for his water release Sasuke's lightning release was perfect against Tobirama. But Sasuke knew that it was not going to be that easy. He then focused his chakra to his eyes then appeared his Mangekyō Sharingan. Suddenly his left eye began to bleed he opened it and said the word that even scared the Senju clan, "Amaterasu!" jet black flames shot towards Tobirama even though he was under the Edo Tensei Tobirama would not be able to move if he was hit by that as he was in a way programmed to act to defend himself and attack he quickly put his index finger and thumb over his mouth and said "Suiton: Suijinheki!" A wall of water came out of his mouth blocking the Amaterasu long enough to get out of the way. This also had negative side affect for Sasuke the steam produced by the water and the Amaterasu was blocking his Sharingan's field of vision.

Things weren't going well for Naruto either the first Hokage had kept up his attack not allowing Naruto to get his Hirashin kunai in the places he wanted them as long range attacks were not his strength he had to move slowly in on the first. Then out of the ground a large wooden spear came right at Naruto. Then Naruto proceeded to cut it in two horizontally using wind coming out of his mouth, and then jumped in the center leveling himself out and right in between the two pieces of wood landing perfectly one knee. Then he shouted Suiton: Suishōha! (Water release: Water Colliding Wave) the vortex of water hit the first Hokage and sent him crashing into the wood wall behind him.

Naruto then threw a Hirashin kunai at the wood user's body and right before it made contact he teleported to it and placed his hand on the first Hokage's chest 'why does it feel like wood?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Oh shit a wood clone!' then right above him Hashirama came soaring down on him Naruto then noticed the wood wall had splinters coming out of it. Naruto then immediately fell into the pond he just made with Suishōha and came out the other side of the pond. He then Naruto formed a _Seal of Confrontation _and out of the pond bullets of water shot out. Hashirama then formed the rat, dog, and tiger seals and yelled "Mokuton: Mokujōheki" (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall) but the water bullets went strait through the wall of wood. 'I just need to get him into the water then I win!' Naruto thought to himself and then he got his wish Hashirama was forced in the water. Naruto quickly formed the serpent seal and two water clones jumped out of the water right next to Hashirma grabbing him by the arms.

Naruto had planted the clones when he was under water while he was falling back from the relentless attacks from Hashirama. One of the clones put a Hirashin seal on the first Hokage Naruto then teleported to it and placed the contract seal on him and to Naruto's joy this time it was the real one as he saw the first Hokage's eyes turn back to their natural dark. But then Hashirama broke into wooden pieces 'you have got to be fucking kidding me another fucking wooden clone!' Naruto thought to himself.

Then he heard "Wood Release Wood Dragon!" suddenly a dragon that looks like that of a Makara appeared out of the ground. 'I only have a little sage energy left but looks like I'll have to use that jutsu' "Water Release Grand Water dragon!" Naruto shouted as he clapped his hands together. Then a Dragon twice the size of the Wood Dragon appeared around Naruto it looked like a classic Japanese's serpent like dragon and then sprinted towards Hashirama's wood Dragon.

Sorry it's short School got in the way and I have it a writers block please, please review!


	10. Authors Noter

Sorry I haven't posted in a long time but school been kinda a bitch but I just started work on the next chapter!

And be sure to check out my poll!


	11. Family Reunion

I do not own Naruto, Naruto is owned by VIZ media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, and Mashashi Kishimoto. Please support he official release!

Sasuke looked were Naruto was fighting Hashirama and he noticed the Grand Water Dragon something that was said the second Hokage was working on but died in battle against twenty Kumo's elite Kinkaku Force. He looked in awe as he saw Hashirama's Wood Dragon actually losing to the dragon made of water. But while he was looking away Tobirama drew out his sword and yelled "Hiraishingiri!" (Flying Thunder God Slash) Sasuke was going to get hit when Naruto used his Hiraishin to teleport to Sasuke thanks to a seal he put on Sasuke and then teleport them some were else.

They were probably 100 meters from the battle. Then all of the sudden Naruto collapsed on the ground panting heavily, Sasuke knelt down to make sure his friend was all right. "Naruto! What's going on I thought you were in sage mode!" "I was, but the Gurandou~ōtādorago (Grand Water Dragon) took every thing out of me." Naruto's Dragon had beaten the Wood Dragon. But the Water Dragon was getting smaller with Naruto not feeding it sage energy soon it would disappear completely.

"Cover me while I go back into Sage Mode" Naruto said as he went into a meditative state. "Oh yeah that will be easy protecting you from the kage brothers that will be SO easy!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Meanwhile with the Kage Brothers: "Brother it appears we have been brought back with my Edo Tensei I've already broke through some time ago." Said the white haired kage. "What then why were you fighting that boy?" The man with long dark hair yelled. Calm down brother I just wanted to test his abilities, he is a Uchiha after all." "How do you know that" Hashirama asked, "Because for one on the back of his coat the Uchiha crest is on it and he used Amaterasu." Hashirama looked shocked the last man he had battled that could use Amaterasu was Uchiha Madara! "So he has the Mangekyō Sharingan? And can use Amaterasu? I'm Impressed!" 'Just like my brother he never took into account the why one unlocks the Mangekyō Sharingan' "bother I want to test that Uzumaki boy, it seems he perfected my Grand Water Dragon" Hashirama looked at his brother with a angry look in his eye's but before he could say anything Tobirama spoke up "don't worry I wont try to kill him I just want to see how strong he is, just like what I did with the Uchiha!"

As Sasuke was in a guarded position in front of Naruto he looked at Tobirama arguing with his older brother. 'I wonder what's going on, they should be under the Edo Tensei yet they are talking to one another like they have freedom of movement.' Just as Sasuke finished his thought Tobirama came charging at him Sasuke was just about to intercept him when Naruto appeared right in front of him via Hiraishin.

Naruto's kunai met with Tobirama's sword both of them trying to get the better position over the other. "Well you seem rather familiar with a blade," the white haired man said. "You haven't seen anything yet grandfather!" Tobirama was puzzled 'why would he call me grandfather?' Naruto and Tobirama jumped away from one another just as Sasuke was about to enter the battle Naruto signaled him to stay back "this is about to get ugly stay back!" Naruto yelled out. Both Naruto and Tobirama slammed their hands on the ground and yelled "Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku!" (Water Release Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon) two dragons then came out of the pools of water the two warriors had just made each at least sixty meters long.

The two dragons both came crashing down their intended targets only for they're to be no evidence that eather of them were ever there.

Naruto looked was trying to sense Tobirama using sage mode but some how he could not sense him. Just as he thought Tobirama had got away he suddenly appeared behind him Naruto quick on his feet dodged the blow that my have been fatal, had it made contact.

"Your fast grandfather I'll give you that" "why do you keep calling me that I had no children!" Tobirama yelled in anger. Naruto just nodded his head "nothing is as it appears you should know that grandfather" Naruto said in tone that just got under Tobirama's skin even more. Naruto then threw a Hiraishin kunai at Tobirama who easily knocked it out of the air with his sword. Then out of no were Naruto appeared right above him with a blue orb in his right hand. He brought it down only for Tobirama to narrowly doge it.

Tobirama was amazed 'this boy's teleportation justu was far beter than mine, and why does he keep calling me grandfather my wife Uzumaki Akemi had no children! Unless!' But before he could finish his thought Naruto jumped up and yelled "Senpō: 

Fūton: Shi no harikēn" (Sage Art Wind Release: Hurricane of death) Naruto clapped his hands together as wind began to build up around him. 'This is impossible there is no way someone could build up this much chakra with out dying' Tobirama thought to himself. Naruto then pointed his palms forward and yelled, "I win grandfather!" As he did this a gust of wind traveling at least 400 kilometers per hour was blasted at the Second Hokage sending him flying what he didn't realize is that in the gust of wind Naruto had thrown a Hiraishin kunai giving it a considerable boost in speed and Tobirama went flying Naruto appeared behind him Naruto turned him around and placed a contract seal on him only to realize it had no effect.

"You already broke out of the Edo Tensei didn't you" Naruto said angrily. "Well it is my justu, I just have one question." "Shoot away grandfather" "why do you keep calling me that? I had no children!" Naruto shook his head "You did but you died before Akemi could tell you" "then she is still alive" Tobirama yelled. Naruto shook his head "no she died some time ago. "Than why do you keep calling me grandfather?" "Well it's easier to say that than great, great, great grandfather!"

Well what did you think? As always Read and Review! And check out my poll on my profile thanks for reading!


End file.
